Consecuencias del Destino
by TatliKar
Summary: Los cruciales acontecimientos te llevan al lugar o destino incumbido. Él un hombre viudo de gran escala social y poder imperial, enfrentará lo crudo de criar a su hija con la ausencia de su madre, ella una mujer de porte fuerte y batalladora que abarcará las circunstancias de criar sólo a su hijo después de su matrimonio fallido. Nada es imposible solo inevitable.
1. Chapter 1º El Presente del Pasado

Hola a todos aquí una nueva escritora, amante de la literatura y fanática de niña por este anime y sus famosos personajes. A la vez que esta habiendo el segundo tomo del manga - ósea la continuación pos "final" del manga - me decidí recordar los buenos momentos que nuestra castaña nos vindro en vuestras infancias :3

Para que esto no se haga largo os digo que esta estoria es de universo alternativo, tanto los personajes como la trama - también como la mayoría de mis historias son - son más relacionadas a la vida "real" xS

Los dejo a disfrutar de esta fanfic que creo yo no será tan larga - así espero xD - y que por mucho que ando escribiendo los capítulos, esta historia ya la tenía en mente un buen tiempo que, recién tome el debido valor para subirlo y compartirlo con vosotros. Os dejo con el sumario de la historia:

 **Sumario:** Los cruciales acontecimientos te llevan al lugar o destino incumbido. Él un hombre viudo de gran escala social y poder imperial, enfrentará lo crudo de criar a su hija con la ausencia de su madre, ella una mujer de porte fuerte y batalladora que abarcará las circunstancias de criar sólo a su hijo después de su matrimonio fallido. Ambos en situaciones iguales, pero con vidas diferentes que se llegarán a encontrar y hacer que lo inevitable suceda.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.- El Pasado del Presente**

Todo estaría bien si por lo menos uno de ellos hubiera hecho lo que debía ser hecho, ¡pero no! Tal vez por la falta de capacidad o por negligencia que la misma sociedad incumbe en los ciudadanos, reta a las personas a tomar decisiones equivocadas. O quizás por no lo estar preparado.

Eran unas de las pocas cosas que cabía en esa situación.

Vio con detalles aquellos informes presentes en su mesa que se acumulaban a los pocos minutos mientras leía aturdida la carta entre sus manos diciendo que su afortunado ex-marido le pedía su presencia con estimada cortesía en su casa para platicar temas de suma importancia y participar del cumpleaños de su nueva ahora esposa.

Tal como decía el papel su presencia era más que necesaria para tales arreglos.

Suspiro con resignación por la petición y enfadada por tal nombramiento de su hijo para estar presente en ese día. ¡Aparte de dejar como lo decía la ley que su pequeño hijo estuviera los fineses de semanas con él, ahora quería verlo participar en su vida con aquella mujer!

\- Eso es el colmó - se levantó brutalmente de su asiento al leer lo último de la odiosa carta - Lo último que me falta es que esa loca me quite a mi hijo. - hablo entre dientes bagunzando sus cabellos cortos hasta el hombro, tirando al piso aquel sobre de invitación indecente para el conmemorativo día de la nueva señora Aizawa.

Que había hecho de malo para merecer tamaña frustración y gozamiento de su ex-marido, aparté de usarla ahora la humillaba delante de su nueva ahora mujer. A caso esto era un juego...

Camino de lado a lado entre la pequeña oficina meditando lo que debía hacer y de parte recordando en pocas partes lo que fue su matrimonio años atrás antes de estar en esta situación.

Y pensar que en aquella época era feliz.

Dos toques en la puerta hicieron que regresará de sus amargos recuerdos.

\- Entre! -exclamó sentándose nuevamente en su asiento.

\- Permiso señora Kinimoto el señor Tsukishiro lo manda a llamar a su oficina inmediatamente.

\- Gracias Mao, dile que enseguida estaré hay - respondió buscando unos informes en el escritorio suponiendo que eran por ellos que la llamaba el jefe de la compañía en su oficina.

\- Si señora con su permiso - salió la secretaria dejando a la castaña buscar lo que debía ser los informes del negoció que se planteaban de suma importancia en el edificio.

Salió de su sala así que halló la carpeta yendo enseguida a la oficina de su jefe. Antes de a presentar su presencia afuera de su sala la puerta se abrió inmediata mostrando un hombre de rasgos largos, piel blanca y cabellos sumamente largos de color plateado y ojos del mismo color del pelo. Él, Yue Tsukishiro su amigo desde la época universitaria y, ahora jefe de la compañía corporativa de cadenas de cosméticos alimenticios Azu.

\- Te estaba esperando - se hizo a un lado dejando que ella pasará adentro de su sala para platicar - trajiste los informes - preguntó al sentarse en su poltrona.

\- Así como usted me pidió, las plantillas de los bancos y gastos laborales están en esta carpeta - entregó la cuya pasta donde estaban tales informaciones, mostrando con detalles los apuntes al día.

-Perfecto, siempre cumplida Sakura - sonrió de lado al verla un poco tensa - no te preocupes están bien elaborados y entendible - dijo observando la papeleta antes de cerrarla y ponerla encima de su escritorio.

"menos un peso " pensó la castaña relajando sus expresiones.

Si fuera sólo eso que la preocupaba no estaría tensa….

\- Pero...- atino a decir -... no es por eso que estas así...Te llegó la carta? - preguntó directamente y al notar como la oji verde hacia una mueca entendió a la perfección lo que sucedida con su amiga.

\- Si fuera sólo eso no daría la mínima importancia, pero...

\- Él quiere que Caliel esté presente!

-No sé qué estará tramando el crápula imbécil. Si piensa que la pondré fácil se equivoca - dijo entre dientes expresando su mal humor en tan sólo pensar en él, Issei Aizawa el padre de su pequeño hijo de cinco años Caliel y su entrometido ex-esposo.

/*/*/*/*/

 **No muy lejos de ahí...**

Una señora de edad mayor intentaba amenizar las circunstancias que se sobrellevaban en la sala de juntas, donde impetuosos hombres de gran porte social y, economía entraban en acuerdo sobre las labores de los nuevos proyectos en la empresa Li.

Las a cadencias aportadas y el incremento de las acciones ante la temporada de invierno que llegaba era perfecto para los nuevos planes y, cerrar nuevos tratos con otras corporativas tanto nacionales e internacionales.

Por otro lado, esa situación era una completa dolor de cabeza para el dueño he encargado de todos los manejos en la empresa. Otra parte de eso era ver en donde se daría la nueva junta de negocios extra donde por lo contrario el tema de acudir nuevos patrocinadores para el evento que se acercaba.

\- Muy bien dejáramos el tema en recesión hasta la próxima semana, por lo tanto, quiero que cada uno esté con una nueva idea y me dé buenos resultados.

\- Señor Li sobre quien estará representando las acciones en el comité del evento?

\- Eso lo dejaremos para discutir la próxima semana, así que con su permiso me retiró - se levantó de su asiento saliendo de la sala junto a su madre que lo aguardaba ahora para conversar sobre una cosa que los tenían inquietos.

Al salir de la sala de juntas ambos madre e hijo se dirigieron dónde ahora era su escritorio y cuál antes era el que ocupaba su padre cuando trabaja ahí antes de jubilarse.

El castaño suspiro con pesadez dejando salir toda la presión que sentía al entrar en su sala junto a su madre que lo seguía en silencio. Ieran por otro lado observaba a su hijo servirse un vaso de whisky así que entraron.

\- Prefiero un vaso de agua -dijo Ieran al notar la mirada de su hijo quien le hacía la pregunta si quería. - Gracias hijo - enfatizó al recibir el vaso antes de sentarse.

Antes de comenzar a conversar Syaoran se sentó en su asiento mientras su madre en el pequeño sofá que había en un costado de la sala. Procuró ser directo sin que se notará su mal humor por los acontecimientos que sucedía en la empresa, pero, a la vez tenía que especificarse ante su madre para que lo ayudará en alguien que se encontraba ahora en la pequeña guardería esperando que la recojan.

Se sintió mal al pensar en su pequeña hija que mal había comenzado a frecuentar este año la guardería y, como todo niño siempre espera que su padre por lo menos los recoja una vez.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero también no sería la última ya que esta vez se había propuesto en buscarla y tentar darle toda la atención que merecía, pero como de costumbre, el trabajo lo consumía.

Se odiaba a si mismo por no saber qué hacer en estas situaciones, socorriendo siempre a su madre Ieran y abuela de la pequeña Suishou.

Que diría su fallecida esposa al verlo en tal situación. De seguro lo regañaría.

Sonrió tristemente al recordar de ella, la madre de su hija que, ahora qué lo pensaba se parecían mucho físicamente claro que con algunos rasgos suyos. Piel clara como la nieve y un leve rojizo en las mejillas dando un aspecto y realce a su belleza con los cabellos castaño-canela largos hasta la cintura con leves repico en la cabellera y unos bellos ojos ambarinos como los suyos.

Como le hubiera gustado que su hija hubiese heredado los ojos verdosos de su fallecida esposa….

\- Hoy día iré a la casa de Liang por unos documentos...por lo que él está encargado junto a Eriol en encerrar el contrato en Francia - decidió ser directo y concretó para arreglar el pequeño tema que lo dejaba angustiado y preocupado, sobre los acuerdos en la ciudad francesa; por lo que sería de suma importancia que estén listos antes del evento que se acercaba. Además de la empresa su familia era también importante.

-Tu primo y el joven Hiragizawa? - respondió sería con la vista directa, viéndolo a los ojos a su hijo - Esos aportes de seguro tu padre se los encargó...- recalcó -...Entonces...Esta vez no irás también a recogerla - atinó a decir mientras que bebía un tragó de agua ante el silencio que se hizo en la enorme sala.

Noto el semblante de su hijo que se tensaba al tan sólo escuchar sobre su promesa a su hija, de seguro se encontraba mal y desconcertado por des cumplir la promesa a su pequeña, suspiro ante la cara de preocupación y como era de costumbre nuevamente dijo lo que era:

\- No te preocupes hijo iré a buscarla, pero... - justificó - necesitas sacarte unas vacaciones para compensar el tiempo ausente a Suishou.

\- Lo sé, y realmente pienso hacerlo después de acertar los proyectos de la temporada y sobre todo aquel evento - suspiro revolviendo su cabellera por la frustración en su asiento - Así que no te preocupes madre y antes de nada puedes irte con Wei...

\- Por acaso no pensarás ir de nuevo usando las locomotoras públicas para llegar hasta ese lugar o si Syaoran.

\- Quiero un tiempo y a la vez estar sólo, necesito pensar además me preocupan que ustedes vayan de taxi. Preferible que Wei los lleve así estaré más tranquilo a que les pasé algo - esbozó una sonrisa al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Pues si algo les pasará a ambas no se lo perdonaría nunca.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Algunas horas después...

La noche había caído en la ciudad y como debido las personas volvían a sus hogares después de un día agotador y trabajoso como este. En medio de la multitud una castaña caminaba pensativa sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana y, sobretodo, por algunos documentos importantes que llevaba en manos para trabajarlos esta noche en casa para estar listo en la mañana antes de la reunión que tenían con el señor Tsukishiro y algunos negociantes.

Antes de haber salido del trabajo llamó a unas de sus amigas más cercana a que le hiciese un gran favor que la dejaría aliviada de la preocupación. Recoger al pequeño Caliel de la guardería ya que la misma no tendría tiempo para buscarlo porque ese día saldría más tarde de la hora. Por suerte ella no se opuso y asintió con gusto al tratarse del hijo de su mejor amiga.

Miro hacia el cielo viendo las luces encendidas que iluminaba las calles de la ciudad. Ya era tarde y las calles todavía se encontraban con el numeral de personas caminando de un lado a otro, unas subiendo en buses otras yendo a la estación de tren, así como ella que vivía al otro extremo de la ciudad.

-Como es cansativo subir al último tren dos días seguidos - bufo entre un bostezo que daba mostrando lo cansada que estaba.

Subió al tren que se acercaba a la plataforma y espero a que este se abrieran las puertas para ingresar e ir directo al lugar donde vivía. A una pequeña casa entré un barrio residencial.

Se preguntó a si misma el porqué de haber pasado por todo lo que paso en aquella época cuando apenas el pequeño no más tenía dos años y su matrimonio ir para los cinco años. Y pensar que no podría salir del país e ir donde su padre, o si quiera volver a su tierra natal gracias al crápula de su ex-esposo que quería su presencia al educar al niño hasta que completará los quince años para que este le pudiera otorga lo que sería su futuro por haber nacido parte de esa familia.

Eso da al casarse con un hombre egocéntrico de escala sumamente importante en la sociedad y todavía a tener un heredero.

Pero ni pensar que se la pondría fácil, no señor, ella aria hasta lo imposible para que no le laven el cerebro a su pequeño.

Entre pensamientos no supo en que momento cayó dormida inconsciente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la persona al lado mientras el tren hacia su trayectoria de regreso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Tía a qué hora llega mi mami - preguntó un pequeño niño sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa que observaba su plato de comida sin tocarla.

\- Muy pronto pequeño Caliel - sonrió la amatista al ver cómo el niño de apenas cinco años visualizaba con desdén lo que comía. Miro al reloj de la pared mostrando que ya serían las nueve horas y que su amiga castaña todavía no llegaba en casa. - Por qué no te apresuras a comer Caliel, claro no olvidando de comer todos los vegetales y luego te vas a bañar. Ya es hora que los niños bueno se vayan a dormir.

\- Pero no tengo sueño - hizo un puchero con los labios mostrando un leve rojizo en sus mejillas - además quiero estar despierto cuando mami llegué - enfatizó recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

Tomoyo suspiró dando una sonrisa al ver cómo su estimado sobrino amaba demasiado a su amiga y madre del mismo. Antes de nada, ella entendía lo que pasaba con Sakura y su situación. Si bien su caso era diferente, pero de igual manera sabía que era involucrarse con un hombre de ese rango y sobretodo casado.

Las consecuencias de lo vivido y la idea de ser madre en pocos meses la dejaba en flor de piel y, pensar que tan sólo llevarlo dentro de sí desprendía un cariño extremo y protector al ser que llegaría a nacer.

Al final recién iba por su cuarto mes de gestación y ya amaba incondicionalmente al pequeño feto.

\- Bueno pero bañadito si - guiño un ojo al pequeño que sonrió al instante al oír tal confirmación de su tía y amiga de su madre.

\- Si - respondió feliz comenzando a comer todo lo que se encontraba en su plato para luego bañarse y quedar limpiecito e perfumado ante la llegada de su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...Si nada pudiera empeorar...

\- Ei! Voy a bajar en la próxima estación...

\- Ahhh! L.…lo siento mucho...-pegó un grito del susto al oír tal voz entre sueño mientras se acomodaba por la vergüenza y lo torpe que fue ante su chillido de susto...

Suerte que eran apenas cinco personas dentro de ese vagón...

-Eh...cinco personas…- dijo entre murmullos.

Próxima estación Mong Kok...después estación final Hung Hom...

\- Espera un momento…dijo... "Mong Kok...-esta vez no pudo dejar de hacer más que un escándalo y eso porque...-"Ahhh me pasé de estación"- pensó sorpresa al oír la voz de la operadora del tren- "y este era el último tren" - se levantó bruscamente donde estaba sentada hasta que noto al ser que se encontraba sentado al lado de ella quien la miraba con la ceja arqueada. De seguramente debe pensar que es una loca por pararse en medio movimiento del tren que casi hizo que cayera de cara al piso.

Y si eso no fuera lo único el mismo hombre que la miraba consiguió sostenerla antes de caer y lastimarse de semejante caída que tendría.

Lo peor pasó….

\- Lo siento mucho yo no...

\- No hay problema...

\- Pero manche sin querer su saco con maquillaje, hasta quedó una mancha…Ahhh no quiere salir...lo siento mucho

\- Ya dije que no es nada - respondió al ver cómo aquella mujer, no si era atolondrada o porque se había despertado de susto, o por la casi caída que se encontraba eufórica.

\- No.…un momento yo pago el precio de la lavandería - si fuese eso el único problema no estaría así, pero, como siempre algo tiene que salir más mal de lo que era.

No más se dio la vuelta para agarrar su cartera y sacar el dinero para pagar al señor, noto que su bolsa no estaba con ella.

-"y ahora que" - quedó estática al perceber el sumiso de su cartera con sus perteneces personales - "me robaron" - se lamentó mentalmente por tal acto, aparte de quedarse dormida, pasarse de la estación y casi romperse la nariz, ahora le robaban sus cosas. Sólo podía ser karma.

Seguramente en su vida pasada hizo atrocidades para que le pasara todo lo que ocurría...

...

Salió de las catracas y fue al informante para avisarle sobre el sumiso de sus cosas, pero antes de nada ahora como podría volver a casa si no tenía prácticamente nada excepto los documentos de la empresa.

Sin duda su día iba de mal en peor.

Al salir de la estación se encontró nuevamente con el mismo hombre que sin reproches dejó que durmiera entre su hombro al estar cansada del día estresante que tubo y, todavía ayudarla en su casi caída dentro del tren.

De seguro el estaría esperando un taxi.

\- Verdad el dinero para la lavandería - pensó en voz alta haciendo con que el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ambarinos voltease a verla.

Por primera vez después de lo ocurrido dentro del tren se fijó detalladamente al imponente hombre frente a ella, sus rasgos mostraban a alguien de gran porte y ejecutivo, de edad entre los veinte nueve o treinta años y, por si no quisiera reconocer era un tipo sumamente guapo.

Salió de su trance al oírlo claramente hablar.

\- En vez de la lavandería tienes dinero para el taxi.

\- Eh! - exclamó recordando que no tenía ni un sólo centavo para darle o peor volver a casa. - pues….

\- Toma - le extendió un billete de 100 yuan frente a ella.

\- Eh! No puedo aceptar eso es mucho...

\- No Seas mal agradecida y tómalo, además quien dice que te lo estoy dando - arqueo una ceja - no tienes para volver a casa o me equivoco. - bingo, algo más y su día se llamaría de perros.

\- Bueno si, pero...- entre cortada nuevamente el hombre no dejó que terminará de completar su frase diciendo:

-Tú empresa queda cerca del mío, así que cuando te estabilices me lo devuelves - asintió él antes de subir al taxi que lo aguardaba.

\- Espera...-miro al billete que él mismo depósito en sus manos - ¡Como sabes que queda acerca de la tuya! y ¿porque la ayuda, no entiendo? - completó desconcertada.

\- Es que te vi sujetando firme los documentos de la empresa - dijo dentro del taxi con la ventana abierta mientras que le extendía su cartón donde estaba el susodicho lugar a la castaña - Por lo tanto, dejaste que te robaran tu cartera - sonrió maliciosamente - Hasta que me gustan las personas un poco atolondradas como tú - lo último lo dijo entre una risa en cuanto acenaba a la mujer con la mano he indicaba al motorista la dirección de su destino.

Un frío viento hizo que su corta cabellera danzara ante el silencio de la noche iluminada en la estación.

¡Al final que era lo que acaba de ocurrir!

Sin más ni menos vio el billete entre sus manos junto al cartón que el mismo le entregó antes de irse.

\- Ah, acabé de quedarme con el dinero -suspiro cansadamente antes de leer el cartón - ¿Él es una buena persona...? - se preguntó a si misma con desdén - O será que sólo le gusta mostrarse. "si bien el me ayudó…y aquella sonrisa atrevida" - lo último lo pensó haciendo una mueca ante el cartón dado por él.

EMPRESA DE INCORPORACIONES LI

Su boca formó un "o" ante el reconocimiento de aquella empresa privilegiada y más importante de toda costa asiática.

\- ¿Él trabaja ahí...? Explicado de porqué él fue así conmigo...- frunció el ceño -...Pero, por casi media hora...él me prestó su hombro para que pudiera dormir además que me ayudó no sólo en esto - se reprendió en pensar que tan sólo por ser un ser que trabajaba en susodicha empresa sería un egocéntrico mandón que sólo se mostraba.

Pero como si no fuera empeorar o pasar alguna cosa más recordó la última frase dicha por aquel que ni sabía su nombre...Oh bueno si lo sabía o no ya era otra cosa que con certeza estaba escrito en el pequeño cartón...Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en esas cortas palabras.

\- Debe estar acostumbrado a ser halagos a cualquier mujer…- murmuró entre pensamientos -…Fue sólo un poco...mas - reafirmó mientras guarda la tarjeta en su bolso de su saco - ..."sentí como si él me estuviera elogiando por estos últimos tres años...y quede feliz con eso. " - agregó antes de estornudar por la brisa del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa noto la mirada de su amiga quien estaba junto a Caliel durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Sonrió al ver a su pequeño recostado en el regazo de la azabache que le acariciaba sus cabellos castaño claro como los de ella.

De seguro su hijo quedó esperando a que regresará y como lo tarde que era acabó dormido entre brazos.

\- Lo siento mucho Tomoyo no pensé que tardaría mucho para volver - captó la atención de la azabache que sólo al verla sonrió amablemente como siempre mientras que agazapada a su sobrino quien dormía tranquilo y susurraba a su madre entre sueño - …de verdad no sé qué decir.

-Descuida Sakurita no hay problema - esbozó con sinceridad la mujer de trazos cálidos y pelo azabaches- Tú sabes que para mí es un gusto cuidar del pequeño Caliel - agregó mientras se levantaba con mayor cuidado para que el niño no despertará.

Ante eso Sakura dejó los papeles encima de la pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de la sala y se acercó con cuidado al sofá para tomar a su hijo entre brazos y llevarlo a su dormitorio para que durmiera cómodamente.

Pasado algunos minutos la oji verde le contó lo que ocurrió a su amiga el porqué de su tardanza al llegar en casa, empezando con lo sucedido en la mañana con la jodida carta hasta la parte de lo que le pasó en el tren. Por un momento la azabache se rio por el comentario de su casi caída u sobre quien fue que la ayudó a resolver ese cuyo problema.

No había de que sorprenderse…por lo inusual la castaña le ocurrían cada tipo de cosas por distraída...

\- No es tu culpa que algo como ello te pasará para que tardaras tanto Sakura - esas palabras hizo con que la oji verde la mirará con reproche - Además no veo problema que él padre de tu hijo quiera verlo o hacerlo participar en su vida con o sin aquella mujer - Guau las palabras le salieron como dos pares de flechas que atravesaron su más monótono ser.

De eso tenía cierta certeza que Tomoyo le diría, pero, la idea de saber que aquel engreído le haga o le siga a su hijo ya era otra historia…Sabía que él no le haría daño por lo que siempre se ha mostrado un padre pendiente por el pequeño...

La cosa era su nueva mujer...Temía que aquella se ganará he convirtiera a su niño, o de lo contrario se ganará el cariño del mismo.

¿Cómo podría ser tan egoísta? ¡Oh quizás era instinto protector que la hacía pensar sobre ello!

\- No te preocupes todo estará bien…- agarró sus manos para mirarla a los ojos diciendo en que tuviera más confianza ante lo que haga -…Esa son tus palabras Sakura, no te olvides y pase lo que pase yo como amiga te estaré apoyando - sin más nada la castaña asintió recordando en tiempo escolar en como usaba mucho esa frase.

¡Al final era su mantra de ella!

\- Gracias Tomoyo, realmente tu siempre me sacas de dudas

\- No hay de que Sakura

\- Ah por cierto ya es tarde para que te fueras

\- No te preocupes por ello pedí un taxi antes de que llegarás…bueno para ser más exacta Mei me lo mandó por lo que aún no había llegado al departamento.

\- Veo que lo de ustedes está yendo bien Tomoyo, estoy feliz por ti aunque lo que paso meses atrás siguen juntas - esbozó una sonrisa al verla sonrojarse.

\- Fue un desliz que no volverá a pasar - lo último lo dijo con desdén pues recordarlo hacia que repudiara todo lo vivido en ese día.

No tardó en que llegue el taxi que se estacionado justamente en la puerta de la pequeña casa de la oji verde.

Ambas se despidieron y con eso Sakura ingreso adentro para comenzar de una buena vez los papeleos para la reunión que tendrían mañana en la mañana en la empresa...

Oh si, está sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **N / A** Gracias por leer el primer capitulo y antes de nada os digo que esta historia será actualizada mensualmente - por el tiempo que llevo ocupada en demas cosas - usualmente ya estoy elaborando la segunda x3 asi que

Hasta la próxima ...


	2. Chapter 2º Precaria decisión

Yayyyyyyyy volvi si, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y a los que está siguiendo mi estoria, los agradezco mucho :3

Nos leemos en el final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Precaria... ¿Decisión?**

La mañana no tardó en llegar con el canto de los pajarillos entre los árboles haciendo su inusual rutina para aquellos que despertaban temprano junto al rayar del sol.

En cierto dicho la mansión estaba como de costumbre, los empleados y criadas haciendo sus labores matinales preparando todo para que los dueños y señores dispongan de todo listo con el desayuno ya puesto en la mesa para empezar un nuevo día.

Por lo tanto, en el segundo piso el ruido era mínimo y en los corredores los pasos eran sumisos.

Syaoran se encontraba en su recámara vistiendo sus ropas para ir a la oficina preparándose a escuchar los informes, que su padre les traía durante su llegada hoy día del nuevo trato llevado en la corte de Francia y España, para ver si estarían junto al evento internacional que se realizará en dos semanas.

Si la afirmación de ambos se daba podían tenerlo por hecho el mayor aporte de ingresos antes del fin y comienzo de la temporada de invierno.

Con esos pensamientos bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de abajo y dirigirse cerca del comedor para comer el susodicho desayuno.

Al llegar noto sentada a su pequeña hija junto a su abuela y madre de él, quien estaba acompañando a la niña que miraba su plato de cereal sin tocarlo. No supo cómo oh en que momento sintió a la pequeña salir de su silla y dirigirse a él, prácticamente saltando sobre encima, con una enorme sonrisa juguetona.

\- Papi, papi, papi... Buenos días - la vocecita lo saco de si correspondiendo al abrazo que su niña le daba.

\- Buenos días mi princesa... - alzó a la niña entre brazos depositando un beso en la frente de la pequeña - Buenos días madre.

\- Buenos días hijo - Ieran sólo se limitó a ver a ambos con una sonrisa.

\- Y bien como dormiste hija

\- Bien sólo que no viniste a mi cuarto para darme el beso de las buenas noches papi - hizo un puchero con los labios haciendo de cuenta que estaba molesta por no haberlo visto en toda la noche desde que había llegado de la guardería.

Eso hizo que Syaoran sonriera de lado, sintiendo una leve punzada de culpa por no haberla recorrido y estar con ella como debería.

\- Te compensare hija…por eso te llevaré hoy día.

La niña lo miro con recelo y por un momento dudó si sería cierto o falso lo que su padre le decía ya que siempre ocurría un imprevisto, o algo parecido en el trabajo que se olvida o la dejaba para solucionar tales conflictos. Se había hecho costumbre a la niña de que fuera así. Por lo tanto, no era raro que lo mirara con tal reproche.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? - era más una pregunta que exclamación. La niña con tan escasa edad sabía que era su familia y el cargo que su padre ejercía en ella.

Tan astuta y determinada llegaba a ser un pequeño genio como tantos fueron sus ancestrales, como lo fue su padre en su edad. Por eso mismo es que tenía el cuyo apellido que debía llevarlo con orgullo.

\- Claro hija - depósito otro beso, pero de esta vez entre su pelo.

\- Ok entonces - lo abrazó y se dejó que la pusieran en el piso para que volviera a la mesa a terminar su plato de cereal que ni siquiera había probado ni una sola cucharada - Mamá Ien -

Era así que Suishou llamaba a su abuela, por lo que a sus escasos dos años cuando ya decía pocas palabras, la niña optimizo su nombre por su no buena pronuncia de Ieran a Ien...Por lo mismo ese apodo que le puso su nieta quedó y ahora por más complacida le gustaba tal afecto que la pequeña demostraba a ella.

\- Escuchaste lo que mi papi dijo - una enorme sonrisa cruzó de lado a lado en su rostro demostrando la felicidad que la embargaba. Ieran sólo recibió a su nieta entre brazos para que se sentará y comiera de una buena vez su nutritivo cereal.

...

\- Papitoooooo!

\- Oh Como anda mi pequeña princesa - Hien Li abuelo de Suishou y padre de Syaoran recién había regresado del viaje de negocios elaborados en Europa.

Hace media hora cuando los tres terminaron de desayunar Syaoran se había levantado de su asiento para ir en busca de un abrigo antes de ir con su hija a la guardería. Entre subir y bajar vio a su madre en el teléfono con el semblante tranquilo.

Ieran al ver a su hijo bajar de arriba terminó la llamada y dijo entre un suspiro que expresaba tamaña tranquilidad.

\- De aquí a media hora tu padre estará aquí en la mansión.

\- Dijo algo sobre...

\- Eso ya hablará contigo Syaoran...dados los resultados espero que no te sobre-exaltes.

\- Con eso doy a decir que no son buenas - hizo una mueca cuando su madre le puso su mano en el hombro.

\- Hijo no es que sea de mi cuenta, pero donde está el abrigo que te pusiste ayer...

\- Esta sucia

\- ¿Y con qué?

\- Ayer de camino a la casa de Liang tuve un pequeño incidente en el tren que acabó por manchar el tejido del abrigo.

\- Oh ya veo, por eso también es que llegaste tarde anoche.

\- Digamos que si madre porque hasta tuve que ayudarla - suspiro recordando de leve a la mujer atolondrada. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran personas así?

Bueno él no tenía el derecho de hablar mal de ella porque tal como cuál su fallecida esposa era de esa manera…atolondrada e ingenua.

\- ¿Ayudarla? Era una mujer entonces - rio viendo la expresión que hacía su hijo a tal menciona mentó - Milagro tuyo, acaso te intereso - dejó que una sonrisa pícara saliera de sus labios.

\- No es que me haya interesado o que hubiese captado mi atención, tan sólo fue que aquella mujer era tan atolondrada que si no fuera por eso no le hubieran pasado lo que le paso - bufó

\- ¿Te ocasionó problemas por acaso Syaoran? Que fue...

\- Se quedó dormida para comenzar, de eso no la culpo porque como todo ser humano después de un día exhaustivo de trabajo hasta yo me quedaría dormido - se sentó en el sofá de la sala esperando a su pequeña hija bajar con su mochila de su habitación.

Así continuó la plática con su madre hasta que llegó su padre en la mansión y la pequeña Suishou bajar corriendo de las escaleras, tirando sus cosas al piso hasta llegar donde su abuelo y recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

Ambos los saludaron, Syaoran con un abrazo a su padre y Ieran con un beso a su esposo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Por las calles de la ciudad...**

\- ¿Qué? Espera un momento, tú nunca me dijiste que vendrías aquí esté año y mucho menos tan de repente Touya.

Sakura se encontraba en un dilema único donde como quien su hermano mayor he engreído y problemático causaba desastres no complexos en la vida de la oji verde. Por lo tanto, estaba en estos momentos torturándola vía llamada Telefónica en el celular. Que como siempre causaba algunas complicaciones nada perjudicial.

\- No, no estoy en mi casa estoy llevando a mi hijo a la guardería - tan promiscuo fue que cuyas palabras de su hermano la hizo estremecer. Más antes que la conversación quedará en menos habían llegado a la cuadra dónde en una esquina la muy enorme guardería se veía. - Un momento hermano, dejaré primero a Caliel dentro del lugar y luego platicamos con más calma sí.

Un murmullo de molestia fue su respuesta antes de oír "Oye monstruo las llamadas internacionales son caras si no lo sabes…Te cobraré luego a ti por el alto precio que me estás haciendo por esperar"

y luego escuchar "Mejor pásame a mi sobrino así el tiempo no será en vano ante tu espera..."

Que más podría esperar de ese ser a quien llamaba de hermano, de seguro le daría algunos números más de dolor de cabeza. Más, esa significante llamada era lo que necesitaba estos últimos días. Escuchar la voz de su familia.

\- Nos vemos a las cinco de la tarde ya hijito - le dio un beso en su mejilla al pequeño quien miraba a su madre con una enorme sonrisa - Quiero que te comportes sí.

\- Mami es cierto que mi tío viene a visitarnos.

\- No lo sé cariño, pero él me dirá eso de aquí a poco ok, ahora por el momento ve con tu maestra que se está siendo tarde vale - Caliel asintió así que Sakura le dio otro beso en la frente para tomar la mano de su maestra quien estaba parada al lado de ellos en la puerta de la guardería.

\- Chau mami - movió su manita en forma de un hasta luego.

\- Rie te lo encargo mucho - comentó Sakura a la maestra quien cuidaba de todos los pequeños de ese grupo, viendo como su ayudante de la profesora llevaba de la mano a su pequeño hijo.

\- No te preocupes por ello Sakura, Caliel es un amor en tratar - sonrió Rie, la maestra de la turma de Caliel quien había llegado a ser más una amiga de Sakura por el tiempo en que el niño era cuidado en aquel lugar.

Sin más que decir la oji verde se despidió de Rie Fu, quien con mucho cariño cuidaba a todos los niños dejados por sus padres para irse a trabajar, sabiendo que los niños estarían en buenas manos durante la maravillosa persona que era la maestra con ellos.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios rosados de la castaña antes de retomar la llamada de su hermano, quien estaba esperando del otro lado de la línea a que Sakura volviera hablar. Salió del sitio del cuyo terreno, donde el susodicho lugar cuidaban a su hijo. Un carro negro de un modelo de alta gama se estaciono al frente de la guardería y antes de que el vidrio de la ventanilla bajara la oji verde pasó de largo sin notar la presencia de tal vehículo, siguiendo su trayecto de vuelta hasta el punto de autobús que quedaba a unas dos cuadras de ahí.

...

Dentro ese modelo extraordinario de auto dos ciertas personitas estaban sentadas, una agarrando su pequeña mochila en forma de conejo junto a un peluche de su seriado infantil preferido - que acababa de ganar en manos -quien sonreía alegremente ante la presencia del oso de felpa - en si no era un oso - y el otro individuo observar a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Cuidado a que lo pierdas hija - comentó Syaoran bajando la ventanilla de la ventana.

\- Lo sé papi, sólo quería traerlo para mostrar a mis amiguitos lo que mi abuelito Hien me trajo de su viaje - sonrió la niña apretando al felpudo conejo del dibujo infantil llamado Usagi donde el conejo era Tueliño.

Ahora sí que Syaoran estaba en un dilema porque su padre le había regalado a su hija lo que él pensaba darle para su cumpleaños. Qué era el próximo mes.

\- Si sigues mimando y papachando al felpudo conejo quedaré celoso Suishou - esas palabras hizo que riera ante la mirada divertida que su padre le daba al dar el comentario sobre el Tueliño. Él sólo se limitó alzarla y hacer que se siente en su regazo - Dime mi pequeña princesa que es lo que quieres ganar de regalo para tu cumpleaños hija.

Suishou miro a su padre y sin pensar dos veces dijo sonriente.

\- Mmmmm...sería que ese día la pases todo el día conmigo - Syaoran sonrió de lado viendo a su nena sonreír después de su pedido.

Realmente necesitaba tener un tiempo con su hija. Ante las palabras que la pequeña esbozó era obvio que sentía falta de su presencia en la vida de la niña. Maldijo mentalmente las labores de la empresa que, aunque no quisiera era importante para el crecimiento de la corporativa. Y por esa razón era su falta en la presencia de su hija.

Suishou abrazó a su padre depositando un beso en su mejilla antes de salir del carro y tomar la mano de Wei, quien aguardaba para llevarla a las puertas del lugar, donde su maestra la espera para adentrar dentro del inmueble.

Ahora si era escaso, si o si tendría que terminar de cerrar esos congresos y dar una solución al evento que era lo que lo mantenía atado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura no pudiera estar peor o en una situación menor a lo imposible. Antes de llegar al edificio de la empresa y haber terminado de hablar con Touya; tenía la reunión con su jefe junto a unos congresistas que aguardaban en la sala para comenzar la junta que por la hora que era ya debía haber empezado.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse que sería luego a la hora de entrada la reunión? Ahora Yue la arrastraría por incumplir el horario.

Se disculpó cuando entró en el lugar e ir luego a su lugar junto a su jefe con las pastas y carpetas para el manejo de nuevas compras u otras clases de asuntos.

Quedaron discutiendo las labores por unas horas….

...

Si quería estar antes de las tres en el aeropuerto, tenía que hacer mil maneras para realizar y dejar todo listo a disposición de su jefe-amigo, para dejar que salga a esa hora y vaya recoger su sobrina e única hija de su hermano.

Shiho, era una niña preadolescente de cabeza muy volada por si acaso. Además de ser su sobrina que era un amor y cariñosa con ella, era la hija de su hermano que por cabezón la llamó a últimas horas avisando que su hija llegaría en ése mismo día por la tarde. Sólo eso le faltaba, ahora que nunca no tenía con que esperar a la niña, ni un cuarto acomodado.

¡Ah, pero eso no iba a quedar así! Cuando Touya se aparezca lo golpearía hasta no poder, por siempre hacerla pasar por malos bocados.

Sakura se puso estática recordando algo, haciendo que sus pensamientos quedarán en alto. Se había olvidado y por bien - o más bien - tenía que hacer una llamada al siguiente número, que tenía dentro de su cartera, para agradecerle por haberla sacados de apuros la noche pasada, antes de salir de la oficina. Agarró el cartón dentro del bolso, buscando el número indicado y el nombre de la persona. Sin más vueltas marcó el número remitente.

La voz de la secretaria atendió...

\- Buenas tardes empresa corporativas Li. En que puedo servirles.

\- Buenas tardes les habla Kinomoto Sakura, por favor podría ubicarme con el señor Li Syaoran.

\- Un momento - escucho la mujer clicar ciertos botones - ¿Usted es algún familiar, o alguien que marcó una cita empresarial con él Sr Li?

\- Una amiga - mintió - una amiga que quiere hablar sobre... - tubo que mentir, por lo visto llamadas no autorizadas o extras curriculares nada adecuadas estaban aceptas en aquella empresa. Bueno era normal eso.

Espero algunos segundos, hasta escuchar a la joven secretaria decir que aguardara, que enseguida hablaría con él.

\- Hola...- escuchó su voz.

\- Buenas tardes Sr Li, me llamó Kinomoto Sakura, la mujer del tren de la noche anterior. Gracias por aquel día - dijo a espera que él no se hubiera olvidado.

\- Ah sí. Por el momento estoy ocupado para tener un tiempo he ir a buscar el dinero de usted Sra. Kinomoto. Podría llamarla después para hablar en dónde encontrarnos.

\- Claro como usted guste. Disculpe por haberlo llamado en un momento inoportuno.

\- Descuide.

-Hasta luego y nuevamente gracias - con esas últimas palabras corto la llamada. Suspiro con pesadez. Ahora tenía que hablar con Yue para liberarla.

Agarró su cartera del escritorio y salió tras cerrar la puerta hasta la oficina de su jefe… ¿Al final que podría decirle?

...

\- ¿Qué? No te pases Yue - la oji verde fulmino a su jefe-amigo quien se reía sentado en su poltrona.

\- Pero es la verdad - como pudo ser impertinente al contarle a él sobre su incidente de la noche pasada, cuando regresó tarde a casa. - lo siento, pero se me salió...

\- Claro y a mí se me ocurre contarte estas cosas - bufó sentándose en el asiento frente a Yue - Porqué se te ocurren estas ideas.

\- Tan sólo di un comentario abstracto - continuó -Pero...Ya es hora de que rehagas tu vida no lo crees. - la miro de frente con unas de las manos cargando un vaso de vino.

\- Te lo recalcó Yue, para mí mi hijo es mi prioridad. No tengo tiempo para otras cosas - recalcó la castaña, devolviendo la intensa mirada que su jefe le daba queriendo un justificativo ante lo que decía -…por eso ni te empeñes en darme sugerencias o pretendientes. Tú y Tomoyo viven haciéndome eso.

Era cierto que, desde que los papeles salieron afirmando el divorcio del matrimonio Aizawa-Kinomoto, Tomoyo e Yue se las arreglaron en convertirse en cupidos para los nuevos pretendientes que se disponían ante su amiga. Cosa que a la castaña era un total absurdo.

No podía juzgarlo por eso, ella entendía perfectamente que ambos querían lo mejor para ella, aunque en demostraciones lo haciendo percibir abruptamente lo que hacían.

El silencio posó por unos largos minutos antes de que alguien pudiese soltar un murmullo, o una simple palabra. Quien quebró la línea fue el galeno.

\- Tomate el día libre - comentó Yue quien jugaba con el lapicero entre sus manos - necesitas prepararte para mañana, cuando lo veas - soltó las escasas palabras como piedras en el agua.

Sakura bajo la mirada, pensando en lo que le pudiera esperar al ir a la dicha fiesta en la casa de su ex-marido. Lo más doloroso de eso, era saber que de por medio estaba involucrado su pequeño hijo y por si las dudas reprimían, sentía un mal presentimiento en todo eso.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **En el aeropuerto….**

Eran prácticamente las 3 de la tarde y el vuelo de su sobrina estaba minutos atrasados. Se acercó a la recepcionista preguntando sobre el vuelo que salía del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio con destino a Honk Kong, donde la señorita que la atendía respondió cordialmente avisando que el vuelo internacional de Tokio-Japón ha destinó Honk Kong-China, estaba atrasado por la tempestad de vientos fuerte en el país del sol naciente. Estimaba que llegaría a las 3:45 de la tarde.

Supo que tendría que esperar...

Agradeció mentalmente a su jefe-amigo, quien le había dejado el día libre para qué pensará y pusiera la cabeza en su lugar por lo que llegaría a pasar en el día de mañana. Por supuesto que se pondría literalmente la armadura de batalla, por el bien del niño tenía que sobrellevar lo que aquella familia quería de ellos...De seguro la presionarían para cualquier cosa que incumbiese la infancia de Caliel a quedarse con su padre.

…Oh si, recién irían a conocerla….

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El viento bailaba con el juego de sábanas extendidas en la extensión del alambre en la terraza del enorme departamento, como lo llamaba la mujer de cabellos azabaches quien estaba sentada en una silla de mecer sintiendo la brisa de la tarde. Abrió lentamente los ojos viendo como el viento movía al compás su larga cabellera y el vestido que usaba, querer fundirse con el bello juego que el frío soplar transcurría por el lugar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos….

Quería que todo lo que ocurriese de ahí al frente fuesen buenos frutos en su relación que perduraba cuatro años con su novia Meiling. Aunque en cierto tiempo hubo problemas en que su relación quedaba ras un hilo. Fue en aquel entonces que se involucró con un hombre de unos tres años mayor que ella, todo por causar celos a su novia que en aquella época su ex de la preparatoria Kerberos, estaba de pasada por el país.

Al comienzo todo fue por los malditos celos que sentía, pero con el tiempo a ese hombre llegó a quererlo de una forma tan compás que cuando se dio cuenta su relación con él había perdurado meses. Ambos sabían que era por necesidad que hacían tal tradición a sus parejas, él por su esposa que no le daba la atención que merecía como hombre y sólo se ocupaba en trabajar; ella por celos que sentía a su novia que paraba más tiempo con el ex ayudándole a no perderse en la nueva ciudad.

Que disocha era la vida...

Ahora año atrás que tenía haber terminado aquella relación, resulta que cinco meses atrás al verlo por acaso en una cierta noche en un bar el deseo carnal de ambos se manifestó, llevándolos a pecar nuevamente ante la lujuria. Y ahora la consecuencia de aquella noche el fruto de una relación donde sentimientos no estaban de por medio crece dentro de ella. Desde entonces no supo más de él, y ni quisiera darle tal noticia.

Meiling sabía sobre ellos, pero como tanto ella como la azabache, ambas habían hecho tal atrocidad. Sin embargo, por el amor que sentían una a la otra reconciliaron la relación y obtuvieron el pensamiento de que la crianza nacería teniendo a ambas como padres.

\- Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo tal como está... - murmullo al escucha la puerta del pent-house abrirse. Mostrando una figura conocida a la azabache.

\- Tomoyo, donde estás...

\- Aquí en el terrazo Mei - comentó Tomoyo viendo como su pareja salió de la sala hacia el terrazo con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. - llegaste temprano - enfatizó al verla recibiéndola con un suave beso a su novia.

\- Ni te cuento, esta noche en la casa de mis familiares habrá una cena na cuál esperan que estemos presentes - esbozó una sonrisa sentándose en el banco pequeño al lado de Tomoyo.

\- Cuál sería el motivo - comentó observando como su novia tocaba su vientre aún no abultado. Sonrió al verla susurrar palabras tiernas mientras acariciaba al pequeño fruto.

\- No sé... - respondió la oji rubí -…pero me estoy encariñando con esta personita - no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comentario que Meiling hizo tras poner su cabeza en su regazo.

Como no evitar sentirse feliz a tener no sólo a la persona que amaba, como también ganar un regalo que el mundo le daba por hacerla madre. Era una felicidad inmensa que tan sólo explicar iba ser poco lo que las palabras querían decir.

Dejó ser feliz, merecían serlo ambas por toda las dificultades y obstáculos que pasaron en llevar cabo está relación que ante los ojos de la comunidad no era del todo aceptable.

Si el tiempo diría si era cierto o errado…pronto se darían cuenta de ello...

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong**

 **4:17 pm**

\- Ya debía haber salido de embarque - comentó Sakura viendo la puerta donde los pasajeros de la aerolínea All Nippon Airways saldrían, esperando ver a su sobrina salir ante ella.

El vuelo había llegado a las 3:45 pero como siempre la espera del desembarque y la pasada por la aduana era moroso. Aunque fuera así tenía que haber salido primero, antes de los demás pasajeros por ser de menor….

\- Tía - un grito agudo y fino hizo que la castaña compusiera su postura. Ahí estaba ella, su sobrina Shiho Kinomoto-Tsutsumi que ahora estaba hecha una señorita.

\- Shiho…- Sakura la recibió en un abrazo cálido. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, tanto a ella como a su hermano.

Durante el encuentro familiar la azafata quien acompañaba la niña, se asomó a ellas con unos documentos en manos para que la oji verde firmará, afirmando que la menor estaba junto a ella y que había llegado entera al extranjero. A final era así que las leyes imponían para una menor salir fuera de su país sin la compañía de sus padres. Después de hacer ciertos documentos requisitos, ambas salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a un taxi para que las llevase a la casa de la castaña ubicado en un barrio residencial de clase media. El trayecto no sería tan largo, pero debían apresurarse para luego después recoger al pequeño Caliel que en breve saldría de la guardería.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **En la guardería….**

Eran las 5 con cinco minutos y las madres o familiares buscaban a los niños para llevarlos a casa. Poco a poco el lugar estaba quedando vacío sin muchos pequeños, aunque algunos mientras esperaban que sus madres vinieran a recogerlos, estaban jugando entre los columpios y toboganes del parque dentro del terreno.

Eran seis en total que faltaban para que la maestra cerrará el lugar para limpiar el sitio. Entre esos un niño de prácticamente cinco años de cabellos castaño-caramelo y ojos chocolates, estaba sentado en el columpio cabizbajo, diseñando con la punta de su zapato en la fina arena.

\- No deberías irte a casa Caliel - la vocecita infantil de una de sus amiguitas hizo que levantará la barbilla y viera, frente a frente a una niña de su misma edad con un bello vestido amarillo lleno de flores.

\- Tú deberías haberte ido más temprano que yo - hizo un puchero con sus labios al verla por el indebido comentario - Donde está aquel mayordomo que siempre viene y te recoge - esta vez no dudo y vio como la niña de ojos ámbar hacia una mueca de disgusto por la pregunta.

\- No sé... Tal vez sea el tránsito - se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

\- Oye y dónde está el Tueliño de esta mañana.

\- Dentro de mi mochila…mi papi no quiere que lo pierda - ante aquellas palabras el niño se estremeció recordando la pequeña plática de su madre está mañana. A final, mañana él vería a su padre. -Ocurre algo... Caliel...

\- Mi... mi madre es una mamá increíble...

\- Eh -

¿De dónde había sacado tal comentario? Se estaba yendo por otro lado… ¿O quería expresar lo que sentía el niño?

\- Ella me hace siempre mi desayuno antes de venir y también mi comida…mi mami es muy cariñosa y súper amorosa...ella es una buena mamá porque me cuida bien y siempre está pendiente de mi…- cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de terminar de hablar, pero el nudo en la garganta se manifestó cómo dos ataduras gruesas sin dejar salir nada.

Quería que alguien dijera o aprobará lo bueno que era su madre. Caliel sabía que sus padres eran divorciados, y perfectamente aquella palabra la entendía, por eso, muchos de sus colegas se burlaban de él por no tener un padre cerca…o como lo decía él…un verdadero padre.

\- Guau tu mamá es increíble, ella no sólo te hace el desayuno como el almuerzo también - se sorprendió al principio, pero al ver a su amiguita con aquella sonrisa sincera hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Era la primera que no despreciaba tal comentario.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con los ojos húmedos.

\- Claro, si hace todo eso por ti es porque es una mamá increíble -sonrió -...aunque yo no entienda mucho sobre eso...

\- ¿Porque?

-…Porque…Yo no tengo mami…bueno tuve una, pero ella se fue a un lugar maravilloso allá en el cielo - ambos miraron hacia arriba, mirando las nubes que pasaban lentamente sobre el cielo que poco a poco oscurecía. Intentando encontrar lo fantástico. Caliel miro a su amiguita quien estaba con los ojos cerrados tarareando el sonido de una música.

\- Lo siento…- fue lo que consiguió decir sorprendiendo a la pequeña que lo observó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Porque? - fue lo único que se oyó ante el silencioso viento que abruptamente pasó entre sus canillas, sintiendo el frío pasar en cada parte de sus pequeños cuerpos.

\- No sabía que no tenías mami…- balbució. Apenas eso y nuevamente el silencio transcurrió…sólo diez segundos...

La niña sonrió ante eso y sin recelo limitó a decir lo que venía a su pequeña cabecita.

\- Debe ser maravilloso tener una mami…pero aun así no me siento sola- se rio recordando algo ocurrido en la mañana - aunque no tenga una mami, tengo a mi mamá Ien - Caliel se limitó a escuchar. - …ella es una mamá gentil y cariñosa, una gran abuelita también...aunque a ella no le gusten que la llamen así. - se ambos se rieron - Tengo también a mi Papito que es un gran abuelito, mis tías que las adoro mucho…- un tur bullón de sensaciones cálidas posó en su corazón - …y sobre todo a mi papá que lo quiero muuuuuuuucho - demostró estirando ambas manos al alto, mostrando lo grande que quería a su padre. - Aunque mi papi no tenga mucho tiempo conmigo, siempre hace todo lo posible para estar a mi lado - Una enorme sonrisa dibujó su rostro, mostrando lo magnífico y felicidad que sentía en hablar del hombre quien era su héroe, su persona importante, su padre a quien quería mucho.

Si alguien viera tamaña alegórica y felicidad que transbordaba la pequeña, dirían que tenía todo...Todo lo que toda crianza quería. Amor, cariño, protección y sobre todo atención de sus padres. No era que Caliel no tuviera aquello, sino que cada vez que veía a su padre…su madre sufría con ello. Le encantaba estar con ambos, pero de la manera en cómo estaba en si no conseguía disfrutar, peor cuando la mujer de su padre esta presenté en cada actividad.

No la odiaba…La cosa es que todavía no la aceptaba.

Antes de poder retomar la conversa, el mayordomo, según cómo el niño lo llamaba llegó buscando a la pequeña en el parque.

\- Señorita Suishou...

\- Ah! Wei-san - sonrió la niña levantándose del columpio - Me voy Caliel - lo abrazó - Nos veremos el lunes - se rio

\- Si - respondió él devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga - No te olvides de traer al Tueliño para que juguemos con el Usagi que traeré.

\- Ok

Tras la despedida Suishou corrió donde lo esperaba Wei para tomarle de la mano y llevarla dentro del coche que los llevaría de vuelta a la mansión. Por otro lado, Caliel quedó viendo como la niña se iba y al cabo que el auto arrancó, su madre apareció corriendo entrando ofegante al lugar a su busca. Sonrió complacido al verla venir extendido los brazos para que el fuera a su encuentro, cosa que no se hizo esperar y el pequeño salió corriendo de donde estaba para abrazarla con una sonrisa en el labio.

Si, amaba demasiado a su madre.

Besos cariñosos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella cuando el pequeño la abrazó. En la frente, mejilla y más un fuerte abrazo le dio antes de tomar su pequeña mano y salir con su hijo de aquel lugar, donde en ciertas horas del día no podía estar con él.

* * *

 **N/A** Ahhh! Muy tierno por cierto….

Bueno venga, decidí hacer que este fanfic sea actualizada a cada dos semana – y lo será, aunque tenga que desvelarme xD – Por cierto, no sé si habrán notado, pero aquí hay algo de por medio. Yo como la escritora también no sé qué los espera…rsrsrsrsrs, es broma sí sé :3

Venga, dejen sus lindo comentarios al respecto de la historia sobre que piensan que sucederá con cada personaje y, ¡sean bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores OKAERI NASAI MINNA-SAN!

Hasta la próxima…


	3. Chapter 3º Una Dinastía

He aquí yo de nuevo y con disculpa por haber traído a vosotros el capítulo con atraso.

Como podré decir, la vuelta a la universidad me tomo de sorpresa más algunos problemas de salud que tuve en lo recorrido del mes.

Bueno ahora los dejo con la lectura :3

A por ella…

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- Una Dinastía**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y él no conseguía reconciliar el sueño. Estaba a revuelcos en la cama sin poder cerrar los párpados durante toda la noche, era imposible se repetía mentalmente mientras transcurría los minutos al sonido del tic-tac del reloj pegado en la pared de su habitación. Se sentó a la orilla de la amplia cama posando sus manos en el rostro, acordándose de la cena en la casa de su amigo quien lo había invitado para que compareciera a festejar más un suceso al encerrar con gran importe los negocios elaborados en Europa, donde cabo él estaba encargado junto a Liang otorgado por el padre de Syaoran. El mismísimo Hien Li, la cartera que serviría al evento elaborado de aquí a unas semanas.

Observó a su esposa dormir tranquilamente en la cama y se preguntó si la misma se había dado cuenta de su cambió de humor, tras ver a la azabache junto a Meiling. No que fuera eso el caso, sí no... De verla con un bello vestido azul largo y holgado, resaltando su fragilidad y encantó. Si no oír mediante la boca de su novia que irían a tener un bebé.

Como era posible la venida de un ser pequeño al mundo mediante ella. Aunque como ahora los tiempos son distintos no había duda de que fuera por medio artificial, pero eso, costaría una gran cuantía de dinero. Aunque también eso no fuera un caso para la señorita Li.

Lo más raro de todo esto, era que el sintiera una pequeña comisión en la mano, un latente dolor de cabeza al verla tan deslumbrante en momento de gestación, y una culpa adentro de sí.

La crianza no debía ser de él, ¿o sí?

Sus labios se curvaron mediante esa estupidez, aunque fuera un sueño casi imposible. Imaginarse no era algo malo, ya que su quería esposa no estaba ni un poco interesada en la maternidad.

Sí fuera así como pensaba, tendría que hablar con la señorita Daidouji.

* * *

\- tres a uno, y con esa yo gano – Shiho esbozo una amplia sonrisa al ganar en la cuarta partida del juego que jugaba junto a su primo de no más cinco años, quien hacia pucheros con los labios viéndola. Eran prácticamente las 9 am del día sábado, por lo que dos horas antes Caliel había despertado eufórico, brincando en la cama de su prima para empezar a jugar, lo cual la castaña no cuestiono y junto a él salieron a finos pasos sin hacer ruido por el corredor hasta llegar a la sala, donde el enorme televisor y una consolé de video juegos estaba a merced para que ambos críos lo usaran.

A lo ocurrido del día anterior, su tía Sakura manejo con calma ante la llamada repentina que tubo al llegar después de recoger a Caliel de la guardería al hogar. Primeramente, no pudo disimular el nerviosismo que, pos llamada hizo, como también lo perdida que estaba. No fue mucho lo que capto oír la joven, pero a lo que veía, el padre de su pequeño primo iría a buscarlos a todos ese día.

 **…...**

Se podría oír los pequeños susurros viniendo de la sala como también exclamaciones y quejidos de los niños. Recostada en su cama, Sakura pudo escuchar desde muy temprano como aquellos dos se infiltraban por los corredores de la casa, desde su cuarto al de ella, del de ella hasta las escaleras y bajar cuidadosamente. Había estado despierta mucho antes que su hijo y su sobrina, peor aún, no había reconciliado el sueño para dormir el resto de la noche después de haber conversado vía telefónica con él.

Tapo sus parpados que le pesaban con el brazo, pensando miles de cosas en que hacer y qué decir cuando estuviese ahí. La familia Aizawa, la familia que alguna vez hizo parte de ella, que todavía aria parte por su hijo. Esa familia siempre fue un misterio, mucho antes de ella ser parte cuando estaba casada con él, pero, los integrantes a su parecer parecían ser de lo más normal. Su exsuegra era un amor, su cuñada y primos postizos también y ni hablar de su exsuegro, que era un juguetón. Ahora entendía de donde había sacado ese carisma su exmarido, antes mismo de cambiar repentinamente a lo que ahora era.

Suspiro con cansancio antes de levantarse de la cama y mirar el espejo que tenía frente a su cómoda, sus ojos lo decían todo y su piel…por señor de los cielos, la tenía muy seca y con algunas arrugas. Si bien ella misma sabia solo tenía 27 años, no era para tanto que se viera tan desgastada en tan corta edad. Pero también no era aquella joven jovial que anteriormente era.

Agarro su corta cabellera con ambas manos pegando un pequeño grito por lo frustrada que estaba. A parte de tener problemas en su vida, su apariencia física también estaba acabada y mal cuidada. Que dirían sus amigos y familiares al verla así, o más bien, gente de otra clase como ejecutivos y exclusivamente la familia de él.

Sin muchos rodeos cogió su salidor de baño junto a una toalla para meterse y tomar un baño más que moderado.

* * *

\- Café o té

\- Café, sabes que siempre tomo un buen vaso de café por las mañanas.

\- Pero así de fuerte y puro. Veo que algo te preocupa Issei – el nombrado dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder con su típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Su típica sonrisa arrogante que se trazada de oreja a oreja.

\- hoy es un día importante mi querida Mariza – respondió mirándola. Su esposa lo miro a los ojos, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se quería referir su marido porque, tanto ella como él lo habían planeado con hecho este día. Donde sería uno de muchos que marcaría sus vidas y trazarías nuevos caminos.

Con una decisión en manos, ambos volvieron su atención al desayuno que comían.

Como toda ya estaba plenamente hablado y con conciencia de lo que venía. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue esperar que todo salga de acuerdo a los planes y ver con mucha atención los actos consecuentes que vinieran por el incumplimiento de lo que había sido.

Mariza, una mujer empática, placible y proveniente de una familia honorable y de buen estatus social, carraspeo al querer conversar sobre lo platicado. Pero siendo astuta y genuina, decidió desistir ante la idea tomando tranquilamente su vaso de té.

* * *

Un pedazo de tostada con mermelada era el bocado que el pequeño Caliel daba a su desayuno puesto en la mesa, preparado únicamente por su madre que paseaba de lado con la bandeja llenas de panes para la mesa. Sakura cuando desayunaba, pero desayuna aquel desayuno completo, porque para ella el alimento más importante del día era el de la mañana.

Con una mueca en la cara se sentó en la mesa…

\- Caliel, ya te dije que no pongas mucha comida a tu boca y come con la boca cerrada – el niño ante el regaño y la mirada de su madre paro de mover sus maninatas al querer llevar más de tres alimentos hasta sus labios. Shiho solo rio ante la escena. Su primo sí que era adorable.

En otras circunstancias el lugar estallaría en risas por los pucheros y acciones que el niño hacía, pero, como desde ayer el clima estaba un poco pesado. Shiho solo podía comer sin hacer comentarios o poner más leña al fuego, a pesar de todo ella también iría a esa fiesta, por el cabo que Issei Aizawa era el padre de su primo y como todavía era una chiquilla pre-adolecente no veía nada que según los mayores significase problemas.

* * *

 **Con Tomoyo**

Recargando su rostro con la mano derecha mientras miraba una película cualquier que daba en la tv, Tomoyo daba pequeños suspiros nada discretos, viendo sin prestar atención lo que daba en la gran pantalla. Hacia recién media hora que Mei Ling había ido a la panadería y de paso a una pastelería para satisfacer sus gulosos antojos. Mientras tanto ella, la cual persona estaba postrada en el sofá de la sala, no había podido ir con ella por el pequeño factor que al querer salir ambas, la azabache tuvo un ataque de histeria con leves dolores de espalda.

Algo que, según la ginecologista, la doctora que hacia su encaminamiento en el embarazo era común esos síntomas, todavía si se tratara de su primer bebé.

Toco con la mano libre el no tan abultado vientre. Cada caricia daba una pequeña sonrisa imaginándose que en el siguiente mes recién podría saber el sexo del bebé, pero, así como sonrió un tic hizo que recordara la cena de la noche anterior. Se estremeció un poco, notando que el frio viento de la mañana entraba por la puerta del terrazo.

Parpadeo una, tres o cuatro veces antes de ir ella a cerrarla. Al cual lo hizo, recordó muy vagamente los momentos de ayer. La plática con los familiares de Mei, las felicitaciones que les dieron los participantes y las felicitaciones de la esposa de él, quien la miro como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por lo que recordaba la azabache, Eriol una vez le dijo que su esposa no quería hijos, ni suyos ni adoptados. El motivo según él era porque a ella no le apetecía y ni le gustaba ese pequeño enlace de familia, a lo que el señor Hiragizawa estaba loco por tener los suyos, pero, tal como era Kaho Mizuki, su esposa eso no sería posible.

Esbozo una sonrisa al recordar con cierto reproche aquella noche de su desliz, donde ambos primeramente platicaban antes de llevarse por la lujuria. Conversaban primero de cosas tribales, sus vidas, de cómo lo estaban viviendo y de repente de su relación de ambos en cómo había quedado para luego hablar sobre familia, un futuro lejos y…familia…

Fueron esas últimas palabras que hicieron ante los tragos tomados para tomar impulso para pecar más una vez de entre varias noches. Él como la besaba, estrujando su cuerpo al de ella y ella, para nada santa correspondiendo y deslizando sus manos hasta su ingle.

Oh cielos, como eran ardientes esas noches lleno de deseo de la propia carne, del sentir, del gusto por lo prohibido.

Más un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de que la puerta del departamento se abriera y de ahí entrara su ahora pareja. Con media sonrisa en los labios salió de donde estaba sentada para ayudar a Meiling con las cuantas bolsas que tenía en manos, claro que cogiendo primero lo que le antojaba.

Con gustillos acá y gustillos por allá, ambas chicas saborearon su apetecible desayuno entre algunas conversas sobre sus trabajos y lo que harían después de desayunar.

Tomoyo tenía un desfile de aquí a dos semanas. ¿Su modelo? Bueno, ya tenía en mente quien podría serlo.

* * *

Entre más apurada, más desastrada se ponía. Entre más miraba el reloj, más nerviosa quedaba. Entre tanto acomodar a su niño y decirle a su sobrina que usar, la castaña ahora estaba cambiándose en su dormitorio, arreglándose mientras ambos niños estaban ''sentados'' en la sala mirando o jugando alguna que entre otra cosa antes de la hora.

No sabía porque ni el motivo aparente que la motivaba a ponerse guapa y elegante. Según sus escusas mentales era por el capricho de verse bien ante los presentes convidados o, tan solo por no aparentar ser la ex desastrosa y nada encantadora para los demás. Con el ceño fruncido bufo mientras pasaba la plancha para alisar más su pelo.

Seguro que eran ambas y más un porque, afirmo al ver su cerquillo en su lugar.

Con una sonrisa dejo lo que era el secador del pelo, la plancha y otros artefactos para que su cabellera quedara donde debía, antes de coger de sus joyerías un par de aros nada extravagante.

Se miró al espejo, vio su vestido. Un vestido sencillo pero muy elegante a su vez que su querida amiga Tomoyo le regalo tras haber sido – y con vergüenza – su modelo durante un día. Tenía que aceptar, Tomoyo siempre tenía razón en casi todo. Bueno en todo.

 **…...**

Puntual dijo, puntal siempre lo había sido y como de no esperarse esta fue la primera vez entre toda su vida que lo conocía en que llegaba tarde.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde con cinco minutos y el padre de su hijo no llegaba. No sabía si agradecer o enfadarse por la falta de noción por la hora. Ella y los dos niños estaban sentados en el no tan amplio sofá. De lo nerviosa que estaba hacia mover involuntariamente sus piernas, a lo que decidió mejor estar de pie.

Ser paciente, siempre lo fue, pero esta vez la ansiedad hacia que se ponga así. Que falta de genio, pensó al ir a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua y tomar algo para la ansiedad, porque al fin y al cabo no debería estar así en tan dicha reunión.

Pero como obra del destino el timbre sonó, poniéndola alerta. Dejo que, a los dos niños sentados, esperando alguna señal que ella les pudiera dar.

Respiro profundamente contando hasta diez mentalmente hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa y abrirla. Ahora esperaría lo que vendría.

Issei estaba de pie, con una de las manos apoyada en la parte derecha del marco de la puerta mirándola detenidamente. Si era para dar su opinión al hombre que alguna vez compartió sentimientos mutuos, podría decir que aparentemente no había cambiado nada en lo físico, pero no podía decir mentalmente. Él vestía una camisa roja, pero de un color rojo vino – por lo que parecía, la fiesta no sería formal como pensaba – que resaltaba su melena castaña escuro junto con unos vaqueros más mostaza que café. Y si no faltara nada, su típica sonrisa trazaba su estúpida cara.

Los pensamientos de Sakura sí que iban lejos.

Sin muchos rodeos la oji verde solo lo miro a los ojos antes de apuntar a su reloj que tenía en la muñeca, mostrando las horas que eran.

\- Ya viste la hora que son – él solo continúo sonriendo. Que sínico pensó ella.

\- No tengo escusas para eso, solo a decir que es un gusto volver a verte Sakura.

No sabía si reír o apretar más los dientes ante el saludo. Con lo educada que era ella solo devolvió con una sonrisa.

\- Lo mismo digo Issei.

\- Bueno como veo que esta lista yo creo que también lo debe estar mi hijo – miro de lado adentro – Donde esta Caliel, Sakura.

\- Adentro, en la sala junto a Shiho – respondió ella ante el cambio de temperamento y la mirada sutil que él le dio al preguntar de su hijo.

\- Ah tu sobrina está aquí – como si nada hubiese pasado volvió al humor anterior.

\- Touya me la mando ayer mismo – suspiro recordando las advertencias de su hermano si algo le llegaba a pasar a su tesoro, como él solía llamarla a su sobrina. – Oye, espera – le apunto con el dedo – Ayer mismo te comenté sobre eso, no me digas que o habéis olvidado.

\- Con tantas cosas pasando "en" mi vida, me olvido fácilmente de las cosas que me dicen los demás.

\- Entonces cualquier cosa que te hable acerca de tu hijo también lo arias – no sabía el porqué de como esa pequeña conversa salió, a lo que ella se estaba alterando.

\- Porque todo lo que te digo, lo tomas a mal.

Sakura callo sin responder, no quería, pero se obtuvo a encararlo. Viendo como esos ojos negros tan profundos de él la miraban. No lo odiaba, pero tan poco lo amaba, solo era el recelo que tenía después de la separación. Porque hasta ahora no sabía cuál fue el motivo para que cambiara.

Antes que las cosas se pusieran de mal a peor, atino a llamar a Caliel y Shiho. Sin más volteo partieron de vez en el coche.

Las cosas no podían cambiar de buenas a primeras, ni que el destino jugará más una vez con sus sentimientos a cada cercanía que tenían, pero como también, lo nerviosa que estaba al llegar a un lugar donde decenas de personas estarían presentes y a la vez querían quitarle lo más preciado que tenía en su vida.

No estaba segura, pero lo sentía. Tenía miedo que todo lo que presumía se hiciera real. Es que acaso no podía decirle las cosas en otro lugar sin ser en aquella maldita manción donde vivieron los primeros años de su matrimonio antes de mudarse a la pequeña casa donde ahora vivía.

Quería gritarle, decirle todo.

Quería que de esta vez no sea más uno de sus juegos. Si quería llevarse a Caliel lejos de ella, debía decirlo en particular y no frente a miles de convidados.

Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando habían llegado, si no fuera por la mano de su sobrina sobre la de ella, todavía seguiría presa con el miedo a perder lo suyo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, miro tiernamente a su joven sobrina, quien crecía cono su hijo cada día. De seguro Touya viniera a tener ataques cardíacos a cada pretendiente que llegasen a su casa por lo guapa que era su sobrina. ¡Oh sí! Shiho se parecía a su madre, claro que con un toque menos angelical.

 **...**

Mariza pudo ver desde el jardín de atrás de la muy enorme casa a su esposo llegar tomada de la mano con su niño, mientras que al otro extremo a la madre del pequeño que también hacía lo que Issei hacia, segurando ambos tiernamente su manito.

No pudo evitar sentir remorso ante la imagen y un nudo en la garganta al verlos así. Se sentía tan mal, pero también a la vez dichosa y decidida. Si bien al cabo era por bien que aria todo lo que pasaría.

La fiesta en sí era por su cumpleaños, pero también era más una de las excusas para avisar como también informar lo que muchos ya suponían.

Mariza tomo un trago de su refresco que tenía en manos antes de sonreír y saludar cordialmente a la madre de su hijo en ley.

-Sakura que bueno que hayas podido venir - un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla le dio antes de mirarla y tomar su rostro en sus delicadas manos y sonreírle plácidamente - que bueno que estés aquí, debes estar cansada verdad. Sobre todo, con este Issei y su humor pesado que tiene - Sin antes que la castaña dijera algo Mariza la condujo a una mesa vacía haciéndola sentar para luego ella misma dirigirle unas cuantas palabras a Issei y saludar a los dos niños.

Donde con Caliel había sido más tierno.

Sakura bufo ante la atención para luego mirar al lado y ver a su ex-esposo sentarse cerca de ella. Mentalmente lo maldijo por hacerla pasar por constrangimento continuo cada vez que veía a la nueva señora Aizawa.

\- Creo que se alegra en verte - dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras servía dos tazas de refresco de mora

\- Sin rodeos Issei, en que momento me dirás lo que quieres platicar – sostuvo el vaso que le correspondía.

\- Todo en su debido momento Sakura. Solo esperaremos a que los niños no estén presentes.

La fiesta en si consistía en el aniversario de la señora Aizawa, quien completaba sus trigésimo año. Sorprendetemente Sakura quedo abstrata al saber la edad exacta de Mariza, quien era tres año mayor que ella y dos de Issei.

Como era algo comemorativo, habían varias personas, entre algunos amigos y familiares, aparte de colegas de trabajo.

Y como por arte de magia su pequeño estaba alegremente junto a su prima jugando con otros niños, a lo que Shiho solo estaba observándolo mientras conversaba con algunas jóvenes de su edad.

Sin duda el ambiente estaba acogedor y con un aire bien leve, pero como siendo ella misma tenia sus sospechas de porque todo estaba así.

Pasando entre una hora, la pareja llego a comunicar del porque estaba así la casa, tan como una tarde de té en vez de una devida fiesta como hacían mayormente.

\- Mis queridos invitados - Issei also un vaso que había servido en ella jugo de manga, haciendo entender que aria un brinde por el comunicado que estaba a punto de decir. - Hoy como muchos podrán saber, mi querida esposa cumple sus graciosos años a más de vida - todos rieron al ver que Mariza le daba un codazo a su estómago de como había hablado ante los demás - Y como podéis ver, invitamos a nuestro entes más cercano para esta sublime fiesta, que más parece un té de las cuatro - más risadas se pudieron escuchar al terminar de hablar esa parte

Sakura bufo, pero río junto a los demás, de cualquier forma eso si había sido cómico, no solo por la conversa sino, por el hecho de que la señora Aizawa le pisaba el pie a Issei tras palabras en broma que decía.

\- Vale Mari, dejare de hacer bromas - Y con eso él prosiguió - Bueno, el último comunicado y es algo que hemos estado esperando pero sin suceso. Ahora un pequeño milagre y el deso que teníamos a sido realizado - Sin nadie decir nada, Mariza dio dos pasos al frente y con una sonrisa en los labios ella comunico para horror de la castaña lo que temía, y por ende no había esperado.

\- Iremos a tener un bebé

Y con esto, aplausos y silbidos se oían por todo el jardín. Donde los presentes amigos y conocidos de la familia se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos.

De lejos la oji verde veía boquiabierta lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sin prestar atención a los demás Caliel junto a su prima, quien lo traía cargado entre sus brazos llegaron hacia ella.

\- Tía Caliel se durmió

Y fueron esas últimas palabras que escucho antes de ella misma notar que estaba más en shock que alterada. Tomando delicadamente a su niño en brazos, apretó los dientes con cierta rabia, porque al final no sabía si llorar o estallar en rabia.

* * *

Una niña y dos cachorros corrían por el inmenso jardín que tenían en casa. De lejos su padre y abuelos la observaban feliz viendo como la pequeña reía y saltaba con sus mascotas, que para esta ya estaban grandes en tamaño.

Yelan, la abuela y quien cuida de ella, sonreía al verla antes de tomar una galleta para comerlo junto a su té que tenía a lado. Por otro Hien y Syaoran estaban también observándola, pero ellos en vez de estar tomando té jugaban damas en la pequeña mesa del jardín -si se podría decir pequeña - en cuanto aprecian lo que había sido un perfecto día.

El sol estaba no muy en lo alto, indicando que era por la tarde antes de porte de noche, aparte el ambiente y el calor que emendaba no era asfixiante, estaba como lo podría decir el mismísimo patriarca de la familia Li, Hien apreciaba lo que estaba en su punto.

\- Habéis pensado que hacer en el cumpleaños de Suishou, Syaoran - Yelan pregunto observando a su hijo quien captó su mirada después de la pregunta.

\- Pensaba hacerle una fiesta con sus colegas de la guardería aquí en casa - respondió volviendo a mover la pisa del juego que jugaba con su padre.

\- Suena divertido - contribuyó Hien - Ya era Hora que le hagas algo con sus amiguitos

-Bueno tenemos el tiempo suficiente para planearlo. Entre más antes mejor - ambos padre e hijo miraron a la famosa mujer que tenía un brillo en los ojos, ya imaginado en cómo hacerle la fiesta a su nieta - Llamaré en seguida a tus hermanas - y sin ningún reproche se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Pero mamá...

\- Suishou, cariño vamos adentro - Era costumbre que su madre le cortará antes de que dijera algo que podría hacerle pasar un sermón antes de las demás consecuencias.

Y como por arte de magia, su niña apareció agitada ante la llamada de su abulia.

\- Si mamá ien

\- Vamos cielo tenemos mucho que hacer - ambos hombres vieron la escena a seguir.

Yelan tomando la mano de la pequeña llevándola mientras tomaba nota mentalmente, mientras que Suishou miraba con un signo de interrogación a su abuela por no saber qué era lo que ocurría.

\- Es mejor que ni nos acerquemos adentro durante un buen rato - comento Hien su padre, quien miraba el camino que ambas hicieron al entrar dentro de casa.

\- Yo creo que es lo mejor - respondió Syaoran con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

* * *

\- Que puedo decir, ¿felicidades? - se rio - Si para eso querías mi presencia aquí y herir más el poco afecto no sentimental se pierda pues lo estas logrando.

Sakura estaba sentada en un amplio y grande sofá individual que había en el vestíbulo del señor Aizawa, quien la miraba plausivamente sin incomodarse con las últimas palabras que había dicho la castaña.

Por muy estable que pareciera que estaba, no se encontraba bien en la palabra. Issei podía ser un patán, o lo que sea, pero todavía tenía dignidad. Y antes de tomar la conversa, pensó detenimiento las palabras ciertas para no ocasionar un tumulto entre ella y él.

\- Sakura - la respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue solo una mirada indiferente, insinuando que dijera lo que dijera no tomaría nota.

Agradecía a los dioses que la habitación era espaciosa, por no decir enorme por si ocurriera algo ahí dentro, mientras ambos se encontraban prácticamente solos en el despacho. Claro que no olvidando de cheques con la mirada si no había objetos que pudieran ocasionar un desastre.

\- Sakura, el motivo por el cual hice que estuvieran presentes aquí, no era por el hecho de daros la noticia que habéis oído y si par que tú y yo tuviéramos una conversa decentemente constructiva.

\- Continua…- frunció el ceño la oji verde al sentir un frío en el estómago al esperar sus palabras que por su intuición no planteaba bien.

\- El tiempo, ha hecho que apresure las cosas

\- Sin rodeos por favor Issei.

\- Te has vuelto pocas pulgas - sonrió

\- Tu eres el único al que no tengo paciencia

\- Vale…. Mirad Sakura, de aquí a un mes Mariza y yo volveremos a Inglaterra. Y por ello quiero que Caliel venga conmigo.

Un sonido de algo quebrándose se escuchó. Sakura había dejado caer el vaso de cristal que sostenía en manos tras oír lo había escuchado.

A su parecer sabía que era eso que el crápula imbécil de su ex-marido iría decir. Tan cierta estaba que no sabía que decir, pensar o quizás volver a moverse de donde estaba.

Pensar que su pequeño niño, quien ahora estaba durmiendo en uno de los cuartos de esa casa junto al lado de su prima quien le hacía compañía, ya no vería por un tiempo. Talvez nunca, se imaginó.

Porque las leyes tenían que dar más margen y ventajas a los padres, no a los hombres. Todos en general. L final si ella hiciera un proceso de justicia el que ganaría sería él y no ella.

De cualquier forma, perdería.

Tan sumisa estaba que no se dio cuenta que el mismísimo ser, quien quería quitarle lo que la mantenía viva, se había acercado a ella.

\- Pon atención Sakura - Sin previo aviso la abrazo, acariciando de leve su corta cabellera - Aremos este proceso con calma y como vaya la situación veremos qué podemos hacer para que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Cada palabra que decía no pudo procesar por lo ilegible que estaba. Parte que algunas cosas ella no tenía en cuenta.

\- Sé que Caliel también sentiría tu falta si lo hacemos todo esto bruscamente.

No le importaba si se quebraba ahí mismo en llanto mientras oía cada pedazo como dagas. Comenzó a llorar, si lo hizo y delante de él, quien continuaba con ese mimo.

Ella se dejaría mimar, pero no correspondería al gesto, eso nunca.

Y si eso no fuera lo último...

\- Aparte de todo esto que está ocurriendo y ocurrirá, tienes que saber de algo - el cayó antes de proseguir y tomar coraje - Algo que debí contarte hace mucho y no pude, algo que ahora tuvo sus secuencias. Así que tengo que contártelo.

* * *

 **N/A** Os digo que me aventure mucho a escribir este capítulo.

Espero haberos dejado a todos vosotros con misterio tras terminar el capítulo así.

Como podéis ver Issei y su mujer tienen algo de misterioso, sobre todo el señor Aizawa.

Otra cosa, como lo habran notado, el nombre de la mamá de Syaoran en verdad en Yelan y no Ieran...bueno luego corrigo los capitulos anteriores...

¿Que será que oculta Issei a Sakura?

¿Mariza al final es buena o mala?

denme su opinión al respecto de esto hihihihu

bueno guys espero que lo habéis disfrutado al leerlo, así como yo al escribirlo.

Y sin más a decir los veo en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta lá próxima.


	4. Especial- Un Día después del atarcer

Hola corazones, panditas o personitas maravillosas que siguen mi estoria, gracias por sus lindos comentarios x3

Bueno antes de nada les dejo con este pequeño especial que tenía en mente y me puse a elaborarlo.

Nos vemos en las notas finales.

* * *

 **Bonus – Especial Un Día después del atardecer.**

El olor concentrado de la torta de chocolate se podía sentir en todo el entorno de la cocina, así como el aroma de un té de breakfast siendo servido en un bule junto a una porción de galletas con mermelada de guayaba. Mientras que la anfitriona observaba divertida a los dos pequeños que, con sus curiosos ojos miraban maravillados por el gran pedazo de torta que era rebanada.

Había quedado de acuerdo en quedarse con ambos niños mientras sus padres no estaban, era lo mucho que podía hacer después de la gran ayuda que tubo de parte del señor Li con el tema de su cuestión con el señor Hiragizawa.

Se sentía tan aliviada y tranquila consigo misma que ahora en su situación podía sonreír y andar por las calles con más tranquilidad.

Suishou y el pequeño Caliel estaban por el momento con ella, justamente para calmar y aliviar las tensiones en buscar niñeras o alguien a quien cuidar a estos pequeños que la Azabache se solicitó de pura espontanea voluntad.

Acabo también era para dejar a su querida amiga salir con el joven Li.

Se rio tras pensar en lo que dijo, pues solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos entren en una relación. Aunque ambos lo negasen se veía a leguas que el sentimiento era reciproco.

Tanto lo que había sucedido con la castaña que ya era momento que rehiciera su vida. Caliel estaba con ella, todo el mal entendido había terminado, bueno por el momento. Pero ahora lo que era importante era que no estaba sola, no más. Porque tenía solo a ella como amiga sino a todos sus amigos, familiares y sobre todo a la persona que de a poco que había comenzado como un acaso termino siendo mucho más.

\- Tía Tomoyo, a qué hora mi mami va a volver

\- Si y mi papi también.

Ambos niños se quedaron mirando a la Azabache quien miraba sonriente al pastel que había cortado. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de la torta.

\- Muy bien niños vámonos al jardín a comer estos deliciosos bocadillos.

\- SIII! – ambos pequeños corrieron antes de comenzar a gritar por el pasillo.

Había pasado un año después de todo, las cosas empezaban a ser diferente y ella, bueno, ella comenzó a ser más feliz de lo que era.

La señora Yelan estaba sentada en una de las sillas del jardín, mientras que acariciaba tiernamente un pequeño bulto que cogía entre sus brazos.

\- Abuelita trajimos galletas para comer

\- ya lo veo Suishou

\- Disculpe la molestia señora Yelan por cuidar a Chyou – dijo Tomoyo posando la bandeja de bocadillos en la pequeña mesa

\- Tranquila cariño, esto no es ninguna molestia a contrario es un placer poder ayudarte y volver a tener entre brazos a esta pequeña.

\- Yo pensé que era niño – Hablo Caliel quien miraba de reojo al pequeño bulto.

Los adultos rieron ante al comentario.

Si, las cosas habían cambiado y como lo estaba haciendo verían cada día lo que el destino les traía, porque al cabo lo imposible no existía y si lo inevitable.

* * *

Como pudieron ver, este especial se trata de más allá, de un futuro que está por venir en la historia. A su vez hice que Tomoyo fuera la anfitriona de este corto capitulo, porque ya os voy avisando que el quinto capítulo se tratara más de ella y su vida de como acabo como lo está.

Otra cosa, el cuarto capítulo está casi pronto solo faltan algunas cosillas y tachan, saldrá como pan recién del horno xD, solo quiero que sean pacientes hasta que lo suba jejejeje.

Bueno mis panditas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y antes que nada me gustaría que comentaran sobre el capítulo.

Y a los lectores nuevos Okaeri Nasai ^^ como a mis queridos lectores fantasma, gracias por acompañar la historia, pero me gustaría que por lo menos un simple hola no estaría mal escribir :3

Como todos saben un simples comentario por más simples que sea es un incentivo para nosotros los escritos.

Gracias y hasta la próxima…..


	5. AVISO

¡Hola! Sé que merezco que me arrojen tomates y todos los demás, pero, tengo mis motivos para comunicarlos sobre lo que paso de mí en este largo periodo de cinco meses.

 **1º** Tenia la mayor parte del fanfic escrita en mi cuaderno que siempre llevo conmigo por si llega del nada la inspiración, por lo que ende todo lo que tenía dentro de él lo pase a mi ordenador. ¿Y qué paso con mi cuaderno? Simples, lo perdí un día que volvía de clases y como estudio de noche, acabe durmiéndome dentro del bus y como tenía en mano el cuaderno se me olvido dentro - me da rabia solo en recordarlo.

 **2º** Bueno como dice el primer punto usaba un ordenador y no una portátil, y como mi PC era ya algo vieja – como que lo tenía seis años – y lo dividía con toda la familia, se acabó perdiendo gracias a un jodido virus, que acabe formateando todo mi computador. Perdiendo no solo lo que tenía escrito como mis cosas personales y trabajos de la universidad – rabiaaaa-

 **3º** A parte de ser vieja mi ordenador tuve que dejar de usarla, el mismo técnico me dijo que ya no daba – y para ser sincera pues sí, ni encendía – así que me quede sin computador y para usar mi celular para escribir no me da, porque siempre acabo olvidando las cosas que tengo dentro.

 **4º** Después que ocurriera eso me llamaron para hacer un proyecto, en donde consecutivamente estoy – así que casi tiempo no tengo – pero conseguí un nuevo cuaderno.

 **5º** Hace un mes conseguí comprarme una portátil así que estoy en ella ahora. Por lo que la historia del fanfic ira continuar, pero lo dejare un tiempo más en hiatus hasta que tenga los demás escritos.

Así que temporalmente aparte de los cinco meses que no subí nada, todavía no habrá capitulo nuevo, pero, seguiré con la historia como otras de otro fandom que quiero mucho hacer.

Así que hasta en breve y gracias por su atención ^^

Nos vemos.

 _ **A/N:**_ Si quieren preguntarme algo pueden hacerlo mediante los comentarios o un MP, con gusto les responderé :D


End file.
